A MEMS device, which is also referred to as a microelectromechanical system, is often used as a sensor, for example as acceleration sensors, pressure sensors or sound wave sensors (microphone). All of these MEMS devices have a movable element, for example a membrane or a cantilever, wherein the movement of the movable element, as is caused, for example, by a pressure change or acceleration, can be detected capacitively. Thus, a conventional variant of a MEMS device comprises a movable electrode as a movable element and a stationary electrode lying opposite to the movable electrode such that a change in the distance between the two electrodes (due to the movement of the movable element) can lead to a capacitive change.
Previous gas sensor systems use components with dimensions in the millimeter to centimeter range. The components, e.g. an infrared emitter, therefore have comparatively large thermal masses, as a result of which high powers are required to operate the gas sensors. These make the systems sluggish and only allow very small duty cycles. Therefore, options for a quick calibration and a quick measurement are restricted.
Therefore, there is a need to develop an improved concept for gas sensors.